Historias de Halloween
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Katie Bell está mas que harta de la obsesión enfermiza de Oliver Wood por el cien veces maldito quidditch, así que aprovecha la fiesta de Halloween para contarle una pequeña fabula a su capitán ¿Será capaz Wood de sacar el deporte de su cabeza y utilizar sus neuronas para pillar la moraleja de la historia?


Buenas y lluviosas tardes ¿Que tal habéis pasado este Halloween? Yo los he tenido mejores, pero la verdad es que poder disfutar de estar con gente que quieres siempre se agradece. Y os preguntareis, que raro que esta chica suba una historia nueva tan rápido. Bueno pues resulta que después de terminar **Como perder a un chico en 10 sencillos pasos** (buscad en mi perfil si estáis interesadas en leer un James/Lily), me sentí como vacía no se muy raro. Y me puse a leer sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Katie Bell y Oliver Wood, y ¡oh! milagro mi mente empezó a trabajar contra todo pronostico en una historia nueva.

Es algo tarde para Halloween pero aun así espero que os guste.

A estas alturas todos sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la genial J. K. Rowling. Si Oliver Wood o los gemelos me pertenecieran tendría cosas más interesantes que hacer que escribir sobre ellos xD

* * *

Oliver Wood no era, es ni será, una persona que se deja convencer fácilmente. Es un mago con ideas propias y sobretodo fijas. Despistado como el solo, pero cabezota como el que mas, cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja no importa quien se ponga en su contra porque además de serle totalmente indiferente consigue de alguna retorcida y extraña manera ponerlo de su lado. Aunque normalmente esta sorprendente habilidad va ligada a interminables y penosos entrenamientos de quidditch bajo condiciones climáticas nada recomendables, es decir, horas subidos a una escoba bajo la lluvia y peleando con el gélido viento de una horrible tarde de octubre.

Katie Bell estaba calada hasta lo huesos y cubierta de barro hasta el punto de que no sabía dónde terminaba su túnica de deporte y dónde comenzaba su escoba. Si le hubieran dicho en ese momento que se había quedado pegada al palo de su Barredora 11 se lo habría creído a pies juntillas. Tenía las manos tan congelas que no se sentía capaz de soltar su agarre alrededor de la madera de roble de su adorada escoba aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

No tenía ni idea de dónde, cómo y en qué momento se había dejado arrastrar por el capitán del equipo para semejante locura de entrenamiento. Podía verlo con bastante dificultad debido a la torrencial lluvia, suspendido a varios metros del suelo siempre gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro que inevitablemente se perdían en el viento, animando a sus compañeros y al mismo tiempo sin perder de vista los aros de gol que ella, Angelina y Alicia intentaban traspasar con la quaffle. Inútilmente cabe añadir. El dichoso viento desviaba tanto la trayectoria de los lanzamientos como la de sus propias escobas y las tres chicas tenían que vérselas y deseárselas para poder ejecutar un pase mínimamente aceptable.

Los gemelos intentaban animar el ambiente como buenamente podían ayudando a las chicas a recoger la quaffle que pasaba más tiempo cayendo al suelo que en las manos de las cazadoras. Incluso su joven buscador había bajado un par de veces a por la susodicha pelota que Katie empezaba a odiar con toda su alma. Harry el pobre tenía toda la pinta de haberse dado por vencido hacía ya varios minutos en la búsqueda de la snitch. Era imposible que en aquellas condiciones meteorológicas encontrase ni la punta de su propia nariz, pero su estricto entrador había decidido que debían acostumbrarse a jugar en cualquier tipo de clima. Y aquel día tocaba darse una ducha de agua helada al aire libre.

Cuando por fin Oliver decidió darles una tregua y suspender el entrenamiento las tres cazadoras bajaron al suelo en tiempo record y desaparecieron rápidamente en el vestuario sin fuerzas ni ganas para escuchar de boca del capitán todos los fallos y jugadas que podían mejorar para su inminente partido contra Slytherin.

—Creo que tengo barro hasta en los oídos —se quejó Alicia mientras se deshacía con una mirada de asco extremo de su túnica de quidditch.

Las otras dos se limitaron a darse por enteradas con sendos gestos de desgana, pero Alicia totalmente frustrada empezó con su discurso de "odio cuando Wood se pone en plan sargento" obligándoles a ambas a prestarle atención.

—En serio este chico tiene un problema muy grande. A quién se le ocurre programar un entrenamiento con la que esta cayendo ahí fuera. Potter ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la verticalidad encima de la escoba, al pobre se lo llevaba el aire. Wood se está volviendo un dictador, entiendo que quiera ganar la Copa por eso de que es su último año pero por Merlín mirad mi sujetador, nunca jamás volverá a ser blanco aunque le eche todos los hechizos de limpieza conocidos por los magos.

Las chicas comprobaron que efectivamente el mencionado sujetador estaba tan cubierto de barro como el resto de sus ropas.

—Deberías vengarte de Wood por eso Ali —pinchó Angelina mientras se carcajeaba con ganas —. La ropa interior es un bien de primera necesidad, y tu superior la ha echado a perder, así que deberías obligarle a compensarte comprando un conjunto nuevo.

—Imagina la cara de Wood si lo obligo a entrar en una lencería. —Las dos chicas mayores estallaron en carcajadas, pero Katie permaneció en silencio, taciturna.

Tenía su gracia el comentario obviamente, pero por otro lado le fastidiaba porque era totalmente cierto. Estaba convencida de Oliver no había visto en su vida un sujetador y menos puesto en una chica. No se le conocía novia, pero sí un montón de pretendientas desengañadas que tiraron la toalla en cuanto se percataron de que el capitán no tenía ojos más que para su adorado quidditch.

Pero Oliver parecía totalmente ajeno a ese hecho. Es mas, dudaba de que en algún momento hubiera sido consciente de que les gustaba a las chicas. A el las únicas personas del sexo femenino que le interesaban eran sus tres cazadoras, y solamente en el ámbito profesional y eso traía a Katie totalmente de cabeza.

—¿Katie? —La chica se sobresaltó ligeramente y se volvió hacia sus dos compañeras que la miraban con compasión y compresión—.Baja de las nubes anda.

Era conocido por todo el equipo a excepción por su puesto de Oliver y posiblemente de Harry que era fatal para estos temas, que estaba colada por el capitán desde el día en que entró en el equipo. Los gemelos hacían bromas al respecto sin parar, en un principio eran sutiles e indirectas, pero había llegado un punto en que eran descaradas hasta decir basta y aun así Wood no daba señal alguna de darse por enterado.

—No te preocupes Katie, se dará cuenta —comentó optimista Angelina adivinando los negros pensamientos de su amiga. Alicia por su parte bufo escéptica y Katie la secundó bastante deprimida.

—Y cuándo crees que lo hará, porque entre entrenamientos o mejor dicho torturas como la de hoy, los partidos, las clases, los EXTASIS y las horas que pasa planeando estrategias, jugadas y mas entrenamientos horribles, prácticamente no le queda tiempo para comer o dormir, mucho menos para pensar en chicas. —Angelina le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro mientras se dirigía a las duchas.

—Quizás necesite un empujoncito pero Wood no es ciego, ni sordo, y con los comentarios de los gemelos debería bastarle para caerse de la escoba y atar cabos.

Alicia fue a las duchas también mientras se reía incrédulamente.

—Lo que necesita es un empujón pero de manos un gigante, no quiero deprimirte Katie, pero por sus propios medios es posible que nunca se de cuenta. Y no quiero decir que él no te corresponda, simplemente no es una prioridad para el así que no le presta atención ni le da importancia al hecho de que pasa contigo mas tiempo que con cualquier otro miembro del equipo. No lo ve como algo fuera de lugar.

Katie siguió a sus compañeras mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a los comentarios que le habían hecho. Que no era una prioridad para Oliver no era una novedad y que por sus propios medios nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos tampoco. Había probado todas las maneras sutiles que se le habían ocurrido para que el guardián se diese por aludido. Había cambiado el peinado, cosa que hasta el despistado de Potter notó. Se había echado un bote entero de colonia por encima, a ver si aunque fuese por exceso de perfume el capitán se fijaba en ella. Había intentado hacerse la enferma para que su entrenador la cuidara, cosa que por cierto funcionó pero solo en parte ya que lo único que Wood tenía en mente era su pronta recuperación e incorporación al equipo. Pero a pesar de ello habían sido los dos días más felices de la vida de Katie. Se sentaba con él todas las tardes que coincidían "casualmente" en la biblioteca e incluso le preguntaba algunas dudas sobre sus tareas. Siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa y nunca ponía mala cara cuando este alargaba los entrenamientos porque era la única manera que tenía de pasar mas tiempo con él. Pero parecía imposible llegar al corazón de Wood. Sabía que no le era indiferente del todo, porque a pesar de que él lo hiciera inconscientemente pasaba con ella mas tiempo que con cualquier otra chica, de la misma manera que la defendía cual caballero andante siempre que recibía algún insulto por parte de los Slytherin antes de los partidos.

En esas ocasiones todo el equipo cuidaba a sus tres cazadoras, incluso el pequeño Harry. Una vez Katie no había podido aguantar más la presión y había soltado un puñetazo al enorme y siempre malhumorado Marcus Flint. Se lo había preguntado mil veces y nunca había estado muy segura qué le llevó a realizar semejante locura. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que había hecho, se lanzó a correr por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes que habían presenciado la escena y alucinaban en colores. Flint por supuesto la había seguido dispuesto a machacarla, porque lo único que le había impedido devolverle el golpe en el acto fue la sorpresa de que una chica como Bell, que ni siquiera era excesivamente alta le hubiese golpeado tan fuerte. Katie en su precipitada huida se había estampado literalmente con Oliver cayendo los dos al suelo en una postura bastante comprometida. No habían tenido tiempo prácticamente para avergonzarse ninguno de los dos porque enseguida apareció el capitán de Slytherin con cara de querer romper muchos huesos y Wood rápidamente se puso delante de la chica que se sobaba sus nudillos totalmente doloridos.

A día de hoy Katie aun se sonrojaba al pensar en aquella imagen. Oliver era todo un caballero, y la defendió sin preguntar si ella había tenido la culpa o no, y después la escoltó hasta la Torre Gryffindor para curarle personalmente la mano. Aunque después la obligó a entrenar a la intemperie estando el termómetro a varios grado por debajo de cero, Katie recordó con una sonrisa en la cara que había valido la pena

El único fallo de Oliver radicaba en su obsesión totalmente insana por el dichoso quidditch. Se levantaba y acostaba pensando en cómo ganar la Copa de ese año que iba a ser el último que el estaría en el colegio. Desayunaba con un cuaderno en la mano en el que tenía millones de esquemas de distintas jugadas y estrategias representadas con flechas que movía distraídamente con la varita mientas se servía un plato rebosante de tortitas.

Su actitud le exasperaba y le enamoraba a partes iguales. Le encantaba esa forma que tenía que de entregarse al cien por cien en aquello en lo que creía, pero no podía soportar que aquello, que además el quidditch, ocupase absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida.

El quid de la cuestión estaba en encontrar la forma de que pusiera los pies en la tierra y aprovechar el momento para… para qué exactamente. Que iba a hacer, ¿declararse? Se moriría de vergüenza y seguro que Wood le soltaba algo parecido a "somos compañeros de equipo". Pero cual era la otra alternativa, ¿lanzarse a su cuello y darle un beso que le dejase mareado y le hiciese olvidar momentáneamente el deporte de los magos? Si se moría de vergüenza pensando en declararse posiblemente se desmayaría como una tonta si le besaba.

Suspiró frustrada mientras salía de la ducha y empezaba a vestirse. Angelina la sacó de sus cavilaciones cambiando completamente el curso de sus pensamientos.

—¿De qué os vais a disfrazar en Halloween? —Alicia sonrío maliciosa y poniendo cara y voz de mala contestó.

—¡De vampiresa chupa sangres muahahaha! —Las tres chicas rieron divertidas.

Entre el entrenamiento tan horrible que había tenido hoy y la cantidad de trabajo que habían tenido aquella semana, a Katie prácticamente se le había olvidado el baile de Halloween que celebraba todos los años el colegio para los alumnos a partir de cuarto curso. Sería su primera fiesta de Halloween y todas sus compañeras de curso incluida ella estaban totalmente excitadas y encantadas con la idea. Se paseaban de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartían nerviosas pensando qué ponerse o a quién llevar de pareja.

Y ahí estaba la razón principal por la cual llevaba varios días en las nubes, sin poder comer correctamente y con el sueño totalmente alterado. No es que tuviese dudas sobre quien llevar al baile, de hecho lo primero que hicieron Fred y George después de anunciarse el baile fue preguntarle cómo pensaba convencer a Wood de ir con ella al baile. Era por todos conocida su elección pero otra cosa muy distinta era llevarla a la práctica y eso era lo que la había tenido en vela varios días. En un arranque de cariño que agradecería eternamente a los gemelos, habían cogido desprevenido a su capital y le habían sugerido inocentemente que fueran todos juntos al baile a excepción de Harry que aun estaba en tercero.

—Y tu Katie, ¿que te vas poner? —La aludida le había dado mil vueltas al asunto y aun no tenía muy claro de pensaba disfrazarse. Se encogió de hombros indecisa.

—Bueno no pasa nada. Aun te quedan un par de días para pensarlo —terció Angelina—.Yo voy a ir de Reina de Corazones. —E hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza teatralmente metiéndose en su papel que las otras dos chicas correspondieron divertidas mientras enfilaban la salida de los vestuarios.

En aquella situación se juntaron con los gemelos, Potter y Wood que salían también de los vestuarios. El tema de conversación rápidamente pasó de lo horrible que había sido el entrenamiento de aquella tarde a los planes que tenían para Halloween. Harry no estaba demasiado interesado por lo que enseguida se quedó rezagado, ocasión que rápidamente aprovechó Wood para darle unos cuantos consejos sobre cómo volar en circunstancias climáticas adversas.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba la escena por el rabillo del ojo ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en el quidditch ni una sola vez y relajarse como hacía la gente normal?

—No te desesperes Bell. —Fred o George Weasley no sabía muy bien cual de los dos, le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras su gemelo imitaba el gesto colocándose al otro lado.

—Tenemos una idea genial para que nuestro querido capitán te haga un poco de caso.

—Nos vas a deber una muy gorda después de esto.

—Eso sin contar la que nos debes por hacer que vayamos todos juntos al baile incluido Wood y no se quede en su cuarto encerrado pensando alguna absurda estrategia. —Katie hizo un vago intento por escapar de los Weasley y poner pies en polvorosa pero sabía de antemano que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Estas preparadas para oír la mejor idea de todos los tiempos? —Katie alzó una ceja incrédula.

—A la de tres George.

—Una.

—Dos.

—¡Tres!

—¡Tienes que disfrazarte de escoba! —Los gemelos estiraron los brazos al unísono mientras agitaban las manos como si hubiesen realizado un truco de magia al estilo muggle. Pero Katie no tenía idea de que hablaban, ¿disfrazarse de escoba? ¿Que idea ridícula era esa?

—George creo que vamos a tener que ser mas específicos con nuestra pequeña e inocente Katie. —George asintió y Fred puso su expresión más solemne—. Haz los honores. —El gemelo cogió aire y copiando la pose de su hermano empezó a hablar teatralmente.

—Es el disfraz perfecto para ti Bell por muchas razones que no te vamos a contar básicamente por que solo se nos ocurre una, que esta. —Pausa dramática y brillo pícaro en los ojos que se reflejo como en un espejo en los de Fred—.Quizás sea la única forma de que Wood por fin te mont….

—¡George! —gritaron escandalizadas las otras dos cazadoras que habían estado atentas a la conversación.

Katie por su parte se sentía enrojecer como una manzana madura. Fue vagamente consciente de que Alicia había arreado sendas collejas a los gemelos y estos se quejaban ruidosamente mientras Angelina se echaba las manos a la cabeza y adoptaba su pose de madre regañona y les echaba un sermón sobre las cosas inapropiadas que los chicos de su edad no debían decirle a una señorita menor que ellos, que aquello no era un taberna y que si querían seguir de una pieza no repitiesen semejante comentario soez nunca mas. Ella solo quería que la tierra se la tragase, así que cerciorándose de que Oliver, que seguía enfrascado en su conversación con Harry que bostezaba aburrido, no se había enterado de nada apretó el paso rumbo al castillo dejando atrás al grupo.

* * *

En los dos días siguientes los gemelos le pidieron mil veces perdón y se ofrecieron a compensarle ayudando con sus tareas, aunque sospechaba que lo hacían bajo las amenazas de Angelina y Alicia ya que ambas se miraban de manera cómplice cada vez que los chicos se acercaban a preguntarle que tal estaba.

Llegó la noche de Halloween y Katie iba irremediablemente tarde. Snape le había puesto un castigo en el último momento obligándole a limpiar toda la mazmorra de Pociones cosa que le llevó cerca de dos horas y eso que le dejó usar magia. La pobre corría de un lado a otro de su habitación y apunto estuvo de estamparse contra el suelo cuando se resbaló con la toalla que había lanzado de cualquier manera minutos antes cuando salió de la ducha. Después de estabilizarse agarrándose al poste de su cama como si le fuera la vida en ello, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad, decidió respirar hondo y darse prisa pero procurando no abrirse la cabeza en el proceso.

Sus compañeras de cuarto habían bajado ya, por lo que no había nadie que le echase una mano con la cremallera del vestido. Al final había decidido disfrazarse de novia cadáver y el atuendo constaba de un sencillo vestido blanco sucio de tierra y sangre y con innumerables desgarrones por la parte baja de la falda. Se maquillo rápidamente la cara pintándose unas enormes ojeras y con un hechizo que había aprendido recientemente se hizo un par cortes falsos en los brazos. Decidió no tocarse el pelo ya que debido a los vapores del aula de Pociones había adquirido un volumen y unos enredos que le iban a la perfección con el personaje, pero posiblemente luego necesitaría horas para poder dejarlo medio decente. Pero no se paró a pensar eso, sabía que iba muy tarde y sus compañeros la iban a matar así que se calzo los zapatos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como una exhalación desapareció escaleras abajo hacia la Sala Común.

Cuando aterrizó precariamente sobre sus zapatos de tacón en el último escalón estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro y darse de bruces con el suelo una vez mas. Siendo jugadora de quidditch no tenía la menor idea de porqué demonios era tan torpe cuando se bajaba se su escoba. Pero esta vez su casi caída se debía a la impresión que le causó descubrir que la Sala Común estaba desierta a excepción de Wood que la miraba impactado por su repentina aparición.

Katie enderezó su postura y rezó a los dioses de todas religiones conocía que su creciente sonrojo pasara desapercibido. Pero su capitán parecía demasiado ocupado en intentar cerrar la boca que prácticamente arrastraba por el suelo de lo mucho que se le había abierto.

La cazadora se iba acercando despacio hasta donde él estaba todavía haciendo esfuerzos por no parecer un retrasado mental. A pesar de las cantidades sobrehumanas de maquillaje que llevaba Bell para parecer un cadáver, estaba extrañamente "guapa". Nunca se había fijado en lo atractiva que le parecía esa chica.

"Y no deberías hacerlo"

Su propia cabeza lo sacó del ensimismamiento. Por supuesto que no debería fijarse en ella como chica. Es decir, podía pensar que era mona e incluso podría decirse que de alguna manera le gustaba estar con ella. Pero era parte de su equipo y además pensar en esas tonterías amorosas le descentrarían de lo verdaderamente importante, que era ganar la Copa ese año.

Katie llegó a donde él se encontraba parado como un pasmarote y visiblemente incomoda se giró hasta darle la espalda.

—…Wood… necesito que me subas la cremallera del vestido… —El chico sintió claramente como un escalofrío le recorría toda la columna vertebral llegándole hasta las puntas de los pies y causando un leve cosquilleo allí por donde pasaba.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió silenciosamente de manera que a la pobre Katie que estaba al borde del colapso y de espaldas y por tanto no veía qué pasaba por el rostro de Oliver, ganas de le dieron de poner pies en polvorosa. Pero en cuanto sintió los cálidos dedos del jugador de quidditch en su espalda peleándose con la susodicha cremallera fue como si la hubiera clavado en el sitio o hechizado con un "_petrificus"._

A Wood le temblaban los dedos como nunca lo habían hecho en la vida y realmente no llegaba a entender porque. En su vida había jugado muchos partidos de quidditch y había estado nervioso, pero nunca, ni siquiera en su primera vez como guardián de Gryffindor los nervios lo habían sobreasado de esa manera. Pero conforme la cremallera fue subiendo y los centímetros de piel visible de la espalda de Bell fueron reduciéndose hasta desaparecer del todo bajo la tela del disfraz su respiración se fue normalizando y sus temblores calmando, dejando en su lugar una sensación de perdida en el pecho del chico. Como si necesitase seguir viendo aquella pequeña espalda de piel suave salpicada de algún que otro lunar. Como si la echase de menos.

Cogió aire haciendo a un lado ese perturbador pensamiento y retomando la compostura. La chica se giró agradecida de que el maquillaje camuflase su obvio sonrojo y dio las gracias en un quedo murmullo. Necesitaba romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos porque empezaba a ser incomodo de manera que preguntó:

—¿Así que te has disfrazo de novia cadáver?

—Si —contestó ella entre divertida y exasperada por lo obvio de la pregunta—.Y tu vas de… —Katie no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ese momento del disfraz de Oliver—…de jugador de quidditch.

En serio, ¿era una broma? Estaba tan sumamente acostumbrada a ver su entrenador con la túnica de deporte que al verlo realmente su cerebro no había relacionado el hecho de que aquel era su disfraz. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Bueno obviamente su obsesión con el deporte de los magos. Katie suspiró e inmediatamente su cerebro se desconectó. Wood empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común mientras parloteaba sin parar sobre su disfraz y porqué se había decidido por el.

En resumen, pensó la chica, un montón de charla aburrida sobre quidditch de nuevo. Andaba como una autómata por los pasillos seguida por Oliver que estaba poniendo su alma en lo que fuese que le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Bajaron varios pisos mientras el seguía hablando totalmente entusiasmado y Katie simplemente se limitaba a asentir aburrida y molesta.

Podría vivir sabiendo que Wood no salía con ella porque le gustaba otra chica, pero no se creía capaz de soportar que fuese porque su obsesión con el deporte le cegase de todo lo que le rodeaba. No podía pelear por él con una entupida obsesión como único rival. Era imposible.

—Bell, ¿me estas escuchando? —La susodicha se sobresaltó ligeramente y rápidamente asintió intentando recordar qué era la último que le estaba diciendo el guardián.

—Claro que si, siempre es un placer oírte hablar sobre quidditch Wood. —Procuró sonar todo lo sarcástica que pudo. Oliver frunció el ceño mosqueado.

—No hablaba de quidditch. —De nuevo Katie se sobresaltó sorprendida. Le miró con la duda y la incredulidad escritas en el rostro.

—¿Ah no? Y… ¿de que hablabas? —El chico cada vez mas molesto se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu sabrás, has dicho que estabas escuchando. —Por el tono de voz que utilizó a la chica le quedó mas que claro que había metido la pata. Así que rápidamente decidió arreglar eso, porque para una vez que Wood no hablaba de quidditch iba a ella y lo fastidiaba todo.

—Lo siento… estaba un poco distraída pensando en… cosas de chicas. —Wood cambió su expresión de enfado por una de confusión y sintiéndose algo violenta y sobretodo antes de que preguntase algo mas Katie cambió de tema—.No importa, prometo escucharte ahora así que ¿qué decías?

Esta vez fue el turno de Oliver de sentirse incómodo. Se notaba en la forma en la que tomó aire abruptamente y miró hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese ella.

—Decía que… estas muy guapa con ese disfraz. —Si en ese momento hubiesen pinchado a Katie seguramente no hubiese sangrado. Estaba muda de la impresión y sobretodo impactada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Miró a Oliver que parecía desear desaparecer bajo tierra después de lo que había confesado. Pero tras recuperarse del shock inicial a Katie le dio un ataque de risa.

Había probado todo para hacer que se fijase en ella, y de entre todas las oportunidades que había tenido, Oliver había elegido el momento en el iba maquillada como una muerta, con una expresión en la cara que asustaría a mas de un crío de primero. No sabía si tirarse por las escaleras o darle una colleja al capitán por imbécil. Por el momento no podía parar de reírse histéricamente por lo que optó por seguir bajando escaleras intentado calmarse en el proceso.

—¿Bell…? ¿Estás bien? —Oliver por su parte estaba confuso. Posiblemente era la primera vez en su vida que hacía un cumplido a una chica, al menos conscientemente, y la interesada se estaba riendo en su cara como una desquiciada. Había oído hablar a sus compañeros de habitación sobre chicas innumerables veces, y por lo que había escuchado, él barajaba varias posibilidades respecto a la posible reacción de la cazadora. Pero el revolcarse por el suelo de risa no entraba dentro de sus predicciones y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar en aquella situación. La siguió despacio por las escaleras, con una prudente distancia de seguridad entre ellos.

Katie cogió aire calmándose poco a poco y sustituyendo la risa por la rabia contesto despacio.

—Estoy perfectamente Wood. —El chico frunció el ceño nuevamente. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender le molestaba que le llamase por su apellido. Ella siempre le llamaba por su nombre y le gustaba como sonaba cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Pero esa noche ya iban tres veces que usaba su apellido y no le complacía—.Te voy a aclarar una cosa, aunque viendo que las indirectas no son lo tuyo lo mas probable es que no te enteres de nada. —Hizo acopio de aire y de todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir y empezó a contarle una historia—.Hace muchos años, en un pueblecito de Escocia vivía una chica joven que estaba locamente enamorada de un deportista del lugar. Se llevaban bien, eran amigos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Todos los habitantes del pueblo sabían que acabarían juntos pero el chico nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia él. Ella esperó, y esperó durante mucho tiempo a que el fuese a buscarla y se confesase, hasta que se volvió loca y en un ataque de desesperación se vistió de novia y se fue a buscarle. Pero el deportista estaba demasiado ocupado y no podía prestarle atención en ese momento, tenía un partido muy importante que jugar. Así que ella totalmente desquiciada desapareció. Cuando el deportista terminó, ganando el partido mas importante de su carrera se dio cuenta de que con quien quería compartir su victoria era la chica joven que siempre había estado con el apoyándole y ayudándole. Fue corriendo a su casa para darle las buenas noticias y confesarle por fin su sentimientos, pero cuando llegó se la encontró ahorcada colgando del techo de su casa, vestida de novia y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Había dejado una nota de suicidio con una sola frase que decía "ahora es demasiado tarde".

Katie guardó silencio mientras cogía aire y observó la reacción de Oliver que parecía estar resolviendo un problema de Aritmancia muy complicado. Así que dándose totalmente por vencida concluyó.

—Quitando la parte del suicidio, esa historia es totalmente aplicable a mi situación, por eso voy disfrazada de novia cadáver. Lo que deberías preguntarte Wood, es quién eres tú en esa historia. —Y dirigiéndole una última mirada cargada de tristeza y frustración siguió su camino escaleras abajo dejándole a él totalmente de piedra.

Wood se quedó quieto en el sitio sin reaccionar. Sabía que Bell intentaba decirle algo pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué podía ser. Y a que venía esa ridícula historia de Halloween. ¿Que estaba relacionada con ella? Bueno eso tenía su lógica ya que ella iba a disfrazada de novia cadáver, pero ¿de quién estaba Bell tan enamorada? Debía ser un desgraciado para estar ocupado en otras cosas y no darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante… Ahora que lo pensaba había dicho que era deportista. Se preguntó que tipo de deporte jugaría y si ese partido de verdad sería tan importante. Seguro que no era ni la mitad de importante que la Copa de Quidditch…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. La verdad se le vino encima con todo su peso y se sintió ligeramente mareado, desequilibrado y perdido. Muy perdido.

¿Ese imbécil era el? Bell le había sugerido que pensase quien era él en la historia, y el único personaje del que había hablado a parte de ella misma era el joven deportista, por lo que eso significaba que tenía que ser el. Y por lo tanto ella estaba…

No, eso no podía ser. El se habría dado cuenta si así fuese, ¿o no? ¿Tan ciego había estado con su pasión por el deporte que no había sido capaz de fijarse en que le gustaba a Bell? Pero todo apuntaba a que así era. Se habría dado de cabezazos contra una pared, pero le pareció mucho mas apremiante la necesidad de ir tras Katie y decirle que…

¿Decirle que? Se preguntó mientras corría siguiendo el camino que ella había tomado segundos antes ¿Qué pensaba decirle cuando la encontrase? Posiblemente una disculpa no estuviese de más. Pero y luego ¿qué? Bell siempre había estado ahí como amiga. La apreciaba más que a cualquier otro miembro del equipo, hacía las tareas con ella en la biblioteca y podían hablar prácticamente de cualquier cosa. Le apoyaba cuando programaba entrenamientos que hacían refunfuñar a los demás y siempre decía su nombre acompañado de una sonrisa. Pensó en cómo se le revolvieron las tripas aquella vez que Flint venía dispuesto a romperle unos cuantos huesos, y las ganas irracionales que le entraron de lanzarle una imperdonable. Quería protegerla y pasar con ella mas tiempo y quería…quería… no sabía lo que quería, pero sabía lo que no quería. Y no podría soportar que estuvieran enfadados y menos sabiendo que era única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Finalmente alcanzó a Bell y no se sorprendió al verla atrapada hasta prácticamente la cintura en el escalón falso de aquel tramo de escaleras. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo saltaban por inercia excepto quizás los primero. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que cuando Bell se enfadaba solía ir tan concentrada en su propio enfurruñamiento que no prestaba atención a nada mas, y tenía la mala costumbre de pisar el suelo con tanta fuerza como si el tuviera culpa y le estuviera castigando a base de pisotones. Así que no era extraño que no se hubiese acordado de la trampa y que por la fuerza con la que pisaba se hubiese hundido hasta la cintura.

Katie lo vio venir a paso rápido, casi corriendo y bastante alterado y por un momento tuvo la absurda idea de que había recapacitado sobre lo que ella había dicho y se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba hacia el. Pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó y fue sustituido por una repentina vergüenza al darse cuenta de su situación.

Oliver llegó hasta donde se encontraba Bell completamente inmovilizada y se sentó un escalón debajo de ella para quedar a su altura. Esta lo miró entre enfadada y confundida por su actitud. Esperaba que por lo menos el caballero de brillante armadura hiciera acto de presencia en él y le ayudase a salir de allí, pero por lo visto era cierto eso que decían de que la caballerosidad había muerto.

—Bell, te debo una disculpa. —Oliver la miró de reojo sin atreverse del todo a enfrentar aquellos ojos marrones—.Sé que me he portado como un imbécil esta noche y posiblemente también los últimos meses. Estaba tan cegado por ganar la Copa que… era incapaz de ver más allá de mis narices. Pero tú me has obligado hoy a hacerlo y me he dado cuenta de que… —Se sentía incapaz de seguir. Pero a Katie que ya le daba igual su estúpida vergüenza le ayudó.

—Me gustas, Oliver. —Y volvía a usar su nombre. El capitán levantó la vista hacia ella mirando su expresión triste y derrotada y algo se removió en su interior. No quería ver a Katie así, necesitaba oír su risa y verla feliz. Haría lo que fuese para que borrase ese gesto de su preciosa cara.

—No era eso lo que quería decir Katie. —Se sorprendió a si mismo confesándose—.Tienes que empezar a prestar mas a tensión a tus mayores. —Intentó bromear pero estaba algo tenso por sus próximas palabras—.De lo que me he dado cuenta es de que tu también me gustas.

Katie se planteó momentáneamente el estar soñando. Pero el agarrotamiento que sentía en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo víctima del escalón trampa le indicaba que esto era real y algo que ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado. Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por su rostro iluminándolo y contagiando inmediatamente a Oliver que suspiró aliviado y sin poder aguantarlo mas se acercó despacio al rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Katie y la besó acunando su cara entre sus fuertes manos de guardián. No había planeado decirle que le gustaba, pero por Merlín que era cierto. La quería a su lado y no como jugadora de quidditch. La apreciaba como chica, como novia. La quería, simple y llanamente.

Cuando se separaron ni siquiera el exagerado maquillaje que llevaba la cazadora podía ocultar su sonrojo. Pero así, estaba todavía mas guapa pensó Wood. Sonrió divertido y le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

—Eres un maldito despistado Oliver. —Cuando por fin recuperó el habla Katie se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para regañarle con cariño.

—Solo tenía mal ordenadas mis prioridades. —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma algo culpable. Katie rodó los ojos divertida.

—No me refería a tu obsesión enfermiza por el quidditch, aunque también es cierto. —Esta vez fue el propio Wood quien puso los ojos en blanco—.Me refería a que llevo aquí atrapada los últimos 10 minutos y aun no se te ha ocurrido ayudarme.

Al guardián se le encendieron las mejillas ligeramente seguramente debido a la vergüenza por su despiste. Pero a Katie no le importaba. Había conseguido lo imposible. Oliver Wood se había dado cuenta, no sin cierta ayuda por su parte, de sus sentimientos y además le correspondía. Entendía que para Oliver eso era más que un gran paso y posiblemente para su despistado cerebro eso era más de lo que podía asimilar en una sola noche. Así que en cuanto la hubo liberado del oportuno escalón trampa se lanzó a su brazos dándole un apasionado beso que casi hizo que ambos cayeran rodando todo el tramo de es calones.

Cuando ambos se estabilizaron Oliver habló con fingida seriedad.

—Con lo hábil que eres subida a una escoba nunca entenderé como es que una vez que te bajas de ella eres el ser mas torpe sobre la faz de la tierra. —Katie río contenta.

—Quizás es porque paso mas tiempo del recomendable subida a una escoba. —El guardián sonrió en respuesta.

—Estoy pensando en aumentar el horario de entrenamientos…

—¡Oliver! —Éste sonrió una vez más.

—¡No me has dejado terminar! Decía que voy a aumentar el horario porque voy a tener que darte unas cuantas clases particulares Katherine Bell. —Y diciéndole esto le guiñó un ojo y le robó un rápido beso que Katie no contestó debido a su sorpresa.

Si Oliver ponía el mismo entusiasmo y pasión en el quidditch que en todos los aspectos de su vida iban a ser unos entrenamientos muy interesantes. Sonrío contenta. Se habían besado y se gustaban y todo por fin parecía ir en la dirección correcta. Ganarían la copa de Quidditch y lo celebrarían juntos. Disfrutaría hasta el último minuto que pudiese pasar con el antes de que se graduase y cuando llegase el momento ya se preocuparía por lo que viniese. Miró a Oliver que a su vez le miraba risueño y tomando la mano que le tendía ambos se perdieron escaleras abajo rumbo al baile.

* * *

Es lo primero que escribo sobre esta pareja así que sed buenos. Espero que os halla gustado de verdad, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Son tan sumamente adorables... jajaja Bueno pues cualquier opinión es bienvenida, un besito a todos y feliz semana!


End file.
